


are you happy without me?

by johnyongclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Exes to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: there is johnny. there is taeyong. there is a space between them measuring a thousand miles. and then there is love that keeps them bound.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 33
Kudos: 227





	are you happy without me?

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo. i don't remember what got me to writing this but im pretty sure its that video of johnny on twt. and then it got smutty but i don't think it's anything too kinky so!! please also note that i did not proof read so forgive me for any mistakes!! enjoy ❤

Johnny liked to think that the distance didn't matter. He is here and Taeyong is there and the modern world allows them different kinds of ways to communicate. They facetime at midnight in Chicago, they call on the phone at 3am in Seoul.

For a little while, it  _ worked _ .

Ideally, it would have been better if he didn't have to go back to Chicago for work and better still if Taeyong didn't have to stay in Seoul to finish his degree. Alas, Johnny couldn't miss out on the job opportunity and Taeyong couldn't stop college.

Separating after being together for three years was a challenge but they'd kept a positive thought process at first, so when Johnny gets down about being without Taeyong, Taeyong would lift him up and remind him they would soon live together again. It went both ways and in the beginning, it was good.

It came to a point that it got hard, in the sense that Taeyong fell asleep before Johnny could call him or Johnny would be engaged in some work party whenever Taeyong could facetime him. The timezones were on opposite ends of the spectrum; Taeyong could be enjoying dinner and Johnny would be fast asleep. 

Still, even through the entire ordeal, Johnny made sure to fly to Seoul whenever he could. It isn't often but Taeyong appreciated it all the same. 

Johnny would go so far as to say that they were doing great, better than most, at least, when it comes to being in a long distance relationship. 

Until they weren't.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He didn't ask for it. Who would ever ask to have more work, to be busier, to get pile after pile of projects thrown onto them? He didn't, though the income he makes from all the jobs he'd taken made it easier to live. Still, Johnny thinks that if he had balanced it well, he wouldn't have lost Taeyong.

It happened shortly after their fifth anniversary, celebrated on a video call, with Johnny coming in a little late to an already upset Taeyong. Taeyong tried not to show it, Johnny could tell, but it was obvious in the way his lips pressed together to form a smile.

The call was short because in the middle of it they got into an argument and Taeyong excused himself before he could cry. Johnny knew him well enough to know the glass in his eyes meant he had made Taeyong sad. He regrets it now, but when he had put his phone down, all Johnny felt was annoyed. 

In his defense, he thought Taeyong could be a little more understanding. He was busy with work and tired from the hours he spent working and he'd wanted to spend a nice, free time with Taeyong, only to have the boy be upset with him.

It was no fun but Johnny realized a little too late that he would rather fight with Taeyong every day than not be with him at all. They were already physically apart for two years but when they fought and decided to take an indefinite break, Johnny felt empty. The kind of empty that eats you up inside.

He tried not to call but he is only a man, one with a broken heart and a longing for the love of his life and he called Taeyong many, many times.

It was just always the wrong time.

Eventually, the only updates Johnny would see on Taeyong is if he posted on his social media. Even then, Taeyong has never been a huge fan so Johnny would see a picture of him every two months or so.

He spent his nights wondering how it had fallen apart so easily. They built it from the ground up, nurtured it so carefully, only for it to crumble because of distance. Johnny couldn't blame Taeyong.

The realization that he was mostly at fault came when he caught himself still working at almost midnight, when he should already be settling down for bed and getting ready to spend at least an hour on the phone with Taeyong. 

He wondered just how long he had gone on this way and if Taeyong had tried to talk to him about it. 

It was too late, however. A year had passed since they ended things and Johnny hadn't heard from Taeyong in a long, long time. 

Which is why he hadn't hesitated when his boss offered for him to move back to Seoul for a new project, even if he doesn't admit to it aloud.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Seoul is, well, still the same. 

When Johnny landed at the airport, it hit him that most of his things are back in the apartment he shared with Taeyong and even though a small part of him  _ wants _ to see Taeyong, the bigger part of him wants to stay away, if only because he feels ashamed.

He'd contacted Mark in prior to stay with him for the time being and the boy had been more than happy to welcome Johnny back home. 

Now, as he walks out and into the arrival floor, Johnny makes his way without stopping to look for anyone. Mark had already texted him his address so he knows to get there himself. It's only when he's nearly stepping into the elevator that he hears them.

"Johnny hyung!!!" The voices called after him and when Johnny turns, his face immediately breaks into a grin as soon as he spots Mark and Donghyuck.

They engulf him in a group hug, all three of them laughing and smiling, cheering excitedly. It had been a long time since he'd last seen these two, boys he'd considered his own younger brothers. 

"I didn't know you two were coming!" He says when they pull away, Mark and Donghyuck a little breathless but their faces still split in a grin.

Mark waves it off. "We would've been on time if he didn't forget everything and we had to drive back three times."

Johnny laughs, ruffling Donghyuck's hair. "That's okay. You guys hungry? I thought we could get lunch."

"Starving," Donghyuck is quick to say, already leading the way. "I'm craving fast food."

"I thought we could go to that restaurant we used to go to," Johnny says, pulling his suitcase as they make their way to Mark's car. "The one with the really good korean food."

Mark grimaces. "Not sure you should go there yet, hyung."

"Why's that?"

"Well," Donghyuck turns to face them then, a smile on his lips. "If you wanna see Taeyong before you even step into the restaurant, feel free to."

Johnny's frown deepens. "What?"

Mark sighs. "Taeyong hyung opened up his flower shop right next to the restaurant. We helped out a little bit when he first started and sometimes Hyuck goes to work there for a weekend or two."

_ Oh _ . 

Johnny's jaw clenches. He knows he shouldn't be upset but he'd been so used to knowing everything about Taeyong that finding this out from the boys makes him feel… somewhat betrayed. He knows it's one of Taeyong's dreams to open a flower shop, if he didn't go through with the veterinary path. He guesses it's safe to assume that didn't work out. 

"I could tell him you're back if you want me to," Hyuck says after the silence. "I'll probably not be able to keep it down anyway. I'm seeing him this weekend."

Johnny smiles, nodding his head. "Doesn't matter if he knows or not. He probably wouldn't care."

Mark looks like he's about to say something but he doesn't, shaking his head before he climbs into the driver's seat of his car. They eventually decide to go to another restaurant and Johnny makes sure their conversations continue with no tension.

He's tempted to check on Taeyong but he's too afraid to know how well Taeyong had moved on. Somewhere in his heart, he still hoped, maybe just a little bit, that there would be another chance. 

But he knows as much as everyone else does that hope is dangerous and it spares no one.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It isn't until a week later that Johnny truly realized going back to Seoul might be a bad idea. Every single thing here reminds him of Taeyong; from the familiar streets, the coffee shops, the convenience store, down to the air in the city. 

It's only right, he thinks. They did meet here, on a breezy afternoon at the start of spring, many years ago. Taeyong had just started college then, a fresh new face eager to learn and Johnny had a year left. 

He was —  _ is _ — to Johnny, the brightest soul. He remembers staying up at night with the intention to read up on his notes because finals were closing in and the anxiety had packed up like coiled spring in his belly. He'd met Taeyong a week before, at the library, when they'd both reached for the same book.

Instead of turning his laptop on, Johnny had called Taeyong, smiled when he heard the soft  _ 'hello'  _ from the other end of the line, and the rest is history.

Between now and then, there was only one heartbreak and Johnny's afraid it's still broken.

He's tempted to go and see Taeyong at his flower shop, see if Taeyong would pretend they don't know each other, if Taeyong would avoid him or if Taeyong would welcome him back. 

Knowing Taeyong, Johnny doubts he'd be turned away. 

He sighs now as he places his cup of coffee down on the table, feeling stuck in a way, looking for a place to rent so he doesn't have to stay over at Mark's for too long and contemplating going back to Jaehyun's, where he used to live before he'd moved in with Taeyong. The options are there, but he still feels… 

Stuck. 

He hasn't felt stuck until they broke up, if he's honest and it's  _ sad _ . It's just really sad. He doesn't want to depend his happiness on Taeyong but he couldn't deny the fact that he hadn't been truly happy since they split up. 

His focus shifts to the door when it opens and Mark walks in, greeting him with a nod. Johnny mirrors it in response, noticing the way Mark's features turn into a smile, clearly with something to say.

"Taeyong hyung said to say hi," Mark says, effectively causing Johnny to choke on his own spit.

"What?!"

Mark laughs, putting his backpack down on the counter and grabbing a soda from the fridge before he comes to join Johnny on the couch. "Saw him at campus today and apparently Hyuck already told him you're in the city. He asked about you."

Johnny's heart beats a little faster. "He did?"

"Yeah, dude," Mark nods, opening up his can of soda and reaching for the remote to change the channel. "Not sure if he wants you to know that he did but like, I'm not gonna  _ not _ tell you."

"What'd he say?"

The younger boy lifts his shoulders. "Asked how you've been, what you're doing back here. I told him he should check on you himself, but he only laughed. You know, that laugh he usually let out."

"When he's nervous or feeling awkward," Johnny laughs, remembering it well. "Yeah. I know."

"Listen," Mark slaps at Johnny's knee, giving it a squeeze. "You're both clearly hung up on each other. Either you two find some closure by talking it out or be like this for like, a really long time."

Johnny sighs, leaning forward to stare into the black of his coffee, already stale. "I dunno, man. It's not as easy as it sounds."

"I know that," Mark says as he gets off the couch, turning to head towards his room. "But even I know you have to do something about it. I know he feels the same way you do, or he would have said yes when the dance major dude asked him out."

"Wait, what?" Johnny perks up at this, half laughing. "You mean Kim Jongin? From when I was in my final year?"

Mark laughs. "Yeah, dude. He stuck around. They're friends or whatever. Shot his shot couple months back and Taeyong hyung turned him down."

Johnny couldn't help the smile on his face. Jongin had tried to court Taeyong ever since Taeyong started college. Johnny's just been lucky and he's glad to know that Taeyong had never liked Jongin that way. Maybe he was more than just lucky.

Noticing the lingering smile on Johnny's lips, Mark speaks up again. "Talk to him, yeah?"

Johnny nods. "I'll try."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Work piled up again, even in the office here and Johnny finds himself getting busier and busier. In a way, it's good; it stopped him from having to think too much about Taeyong and how everything in the city is a reminder of their time together. 

Still, he isn't busy enough to tell Donghyuck no when the boy dragged him to the restaurant they used to frequent, the one just next to Taeyong's shop. He guesses it's bound to happen anyway.

He doesn't see Taeyong until after dinner is over, when Donghyuck deliberately made them stop by right in front of the flower shop with an excuse that he'd forgotten something from when he worked the weekend before. Mark says it's  _ rude _ not to go in.

When he steps into the shop, he's embraced by the overwhelming scent of flowers and then there's Taeyong, behind the counter, a bright red rose amongst dull petals, standing out as he always does.

Like every other time their eyes have met, Johnny's lips curl into a smile and Taeyong returns it with the curve of his eyes. Johnny didn't realize he'd missed Taeyong this badly until  _ now _ , when all he feels is the urge to wrap him up in his arms and keep him there.

Something aches in his bones, like a dreadful longing for something he cannot have. Johnny had to blink twice to shake off the way his vision blurred, to let his smile linger a little longer.

"Hello, Johnny," Taeyong greets him first, the same, familiar smile stretched upon his lips. 

Johnny takes a few more steps closer, slipping his hands into his pockets, suddenly cold. "Taeyong."

Taeyong's smile widens and Johnny watches as he steps out from behind the counter and towards Johnny, arms out before he's pulling Johnny into a hug. Johnny's own arms quickly curl around his smaller frame, fitting perfectly, like two halves of a whole and he couldn't help but think that this is how it is meant to be; the two of them, fitting the empty spaces of a puzzle.

They pull apart after a moment. Taeyong is smiling as though there isn't a space between them the size of a boulder, one that broke them apart. 

"Hyuckie told me you were back," Taeyong says as he goes back to the counter, bending over to turn off what Johnny assumes must be the computer, hidden from view. "I was wondering when you'd say hi."

Johnny straightens up. "I didn't think you'd wanna hear from me, to be honest."

This makes Taeyong's face crumble, the smile gone but his eyes remain wide. "Oh, Johnny. Please don't think that. I know things have been off but I was hoping we could stay friends."

_ Friends _ . Johnny doesn't want to be friends. 

He nods and doesn't say it aloud, deciding a change of topic would be good right about now. "Everything good with the shop? You've always wanted it."

Taeyong's smile returns then, fluffing up his black hair before he runs his fingers through them. "As good as it can be, I guess. I'm still new at this but I'm grateful it's going pretty well."

"Did you not pull through with the degree?" 

"I did," Taeyong says, lips pursed in the way that it has the corners stretched, cheeks puffy. "But it just… felt off, somehow. Like I shouldn't be doing that line of work if I don't have the… emotional support."

Johnny understood what he meant as soon as he said it but they don't voice it out. Taeyong had been skeptical about going through with his major as a veterinarian and at some point back when they were dating, there had been moments where he'd considered dropping out but Johnny believed in him more than he'd ever believed in anything and he guesses his faith in Taeyong kept Taeyong going.

He could only imagine how their breakup had affected that. 

"If it makes you feel any better," Johnny says then. "I think you'd have done amazing anyway."

Taeyong's smile turns fond. "You were the only one who believed in me."

"I still do."

For what felt like minutes, and in actual truth just a millisecond, they stare at each other. There are so many things he wants to say, so many things he wants Taeyong to know, but he doesn't know where to start and he doesn't know if apologizing would make it okay or it'd make it bad.

He wonders if Taeyong has something to say too.

Taeyong swallows visibly. "How is work?"

Johnny blinks. "A lot," He says with a laugh. "It piles up but I think it's easier now that I'm back."

The younger nods once. There's a beat of silence and then Taeyong blurts it out. "There's a party at Taeil hyung's this Saturday. Tomorrow, I mean. You should come."

Johnny takes a second to recall which one Taeil hyung is but as soon as he remembers, he nods. "I'll think about it. Are you going?"

"Taeil hyung asked me. To go with him."

"As in a date?"

They stare at each other again. Taeyong nods. 

_ No _ , Johnny thinks inwardly.  _ No, no, no, no, no _ .

It feels like he's being crushed down by a whole building, settling so, so heavy on his chest. His lips part but he finds that there isn't anything he could say. In the end, he snaps his mouth close and nods as well, to mirror Taeyong's, curt and final. 

There's an odd, unsettling feeling that's beginning to bug him, that would continue to bug him for days. He had never thought of it but the idea of Taeyong actually dating someone that isn't him seems so absurd and alien. Like a terrible, terrible nightmare.

He probably shouldn't but Johnny takes it as a cue that he should work on winning Taeyong's heart back. Because it's always been Johnny and Taeyong and Taeyong and Johnny. He couldn't accept the fact that it would ever change. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The party, to Johnny's dismay, seems to be going amazing. He'd contemplated not going because it feels pathetic but Mark and Donghyuck had given him the judgy eyes and he wouldn't see the end of it.

It's a casual house party, lively enough to get everyone up on their feet. He'd seen familiar faces when he first came but none had been familiar enough to initiate a conversation with. It makes sense; Taeil was never in his friend group back in college anyway, which surprised him that he'd be in Taeyong's life.

Then again, he hasn't been part of Taeyong's life in the past year or so. He hates that.

Both Mark and Donghyuck have disappeared halfway through the party, to god knows where, but they're adults so Johnny doesn't look for them just yet. He downs his fifth cup of fruit punch because getting drunk isn't part of the plan and he'd hate to stumble upon Taeyong and mess up what he'd planned to say. And he has plans. He'd rehearsed it.

Except he doesn't find Taeyong; not in the living room, or the kitchen, or even the pool area where everyone is already diving into the water to swim. He has a second's worth of suspicion that Taeyong could be upstairs, since it is Taeil's house.

Johnny ends up sitting on the couch, contemplating his life decisions and waiting to see if Mark and Donghyuck would appear or if Taeyong would show up. He wonders if it's possible to be intoxicated on sugar because he feels a little lightheaded now.

"Johnny?" 

He looks up only to see Taeyong standing by the couch, a smile on his lips and the damn red cup in his hand. Johnny's head spins just a little when he moves a little too quickly to give room for Taeyong to sit. Taeyong sits down with a sigh, leaning back.

"Alright?"

Their eyes meet and Taeyong nods. "Just tired. I think I might head home soon."

"Alone?" Johnny asks, clearing his throat.

Taeyong smiles. "I could ask Taeil."

"Don't," Johnny is quick to say but quicker to collect himself. "I mean, like, I can take you home. Your home, I mean. I can send you home."

The smile on Taeyong's lips falters then, his face falling. Johnny panics for a moment. He'd already forgotten everything he'd wanted to say, mesmerized by the sight of Taeyong now, black hair fluffed up to expose his forehead and wearing a pair of black jeans to match his striped black shirt. 

"Why are you doing this, Johnny?" Taeyong asks, looking up to meet Johnny's eyes. His own are wide and sad and Johnny hates it. 

Johnny frowns. "Doing what?"

Taeyong looks at him as if he'd just said that he doesn't know how breathing works. Johnny clamps his mouth shut, afraid anything else he says might ruin everything. Taeyong is rarely annoyed but Johnny knows whenever he is. And right now, he is.

"Hyuck told me why you're here," Taeyong says, sounding exhausted. Johnny makes a mental note to maybe strangle Donghyuck later. "You're saying your sudden appearance back in my life is by chance?"

"No. It's by choice." Johnny admits aloud and quickly adds when he sees Taeyong rolling his eyes. "And I know how this sounds but hear me out, T. You know I never wanted it to happen. I know I fucked up and that's why we broke up but I didn't want that. I know you didn't want that either."

Taeyong's gaze lifts to meet his again. They're wide and sad and they hold galaxies, Johnny thinks. If the stars had feelings, he knows they'd be envious of those pretty, pretty eyes. He'd missed looking into them. He'd missed Taeyong.

For a moment, the silence stretches on, despite the music that continues to play throughout the house. Taeyong clenches his jaw, sighing softly before he turns to look at Johnny once again.

"You need closure?" Taeyong asks and he doesn't let Johnny speak as he continues. "Here's closure. We had our good times and most of them are good times and I'll always remember them as  _ good _ . You got carried away and we drifted. That's life, isn't it, Johnny? It happens. Everything happens for a reason."

Johnny frowns. "What are you saying?"

"It's just-" Taeyong sighs again. "There must be a reason why we separated in the first place."

"Yeah, because life got in the way but I'm back, Taeyong. And I'm staying."

The younger's wide eyes sparkle with unshed tears, and he looks like a kicked puppy and Johnny wants to hold him. "I don't know, Johnny…"

He parts his lips but quickly decides it's better to rationalize his thoughts before he blurts them out. Johnny sighs, pushing his hair back as he rearranges his phrase in his head. "I just have one question."

Taeyong looks at him again before he nods his head once, prompting Johnny to continue.

"If the time is right and nothing is in the way," Johnny says carefully, afraid of the answer but desperate for one. "Would you give me that chance?"

Something flashes in Taeyong's eyes, his expression softened and there's a twitch at the corner of his lips that betrays his need to keep a straight face. Johnny watches him and he watches Johnny. In that moment in time, Johnny couldn't think of a single reason why they shouldn't be together.

"You know there's only space for you in my heart, Johnny," Taeyong says, inciting all the fibers of life under Johnny's skin with the possibility, despite how sad he sounds. It only makes Johnny want to do better. "If there is ever a chance for us to start again, I'd go back to you in a heartbeat." 

Johnny's lips part to speak but Taeyong isn't done. He holds a hand up to stop Johnny from interfering, his smile kind and when his fingers brush over Johnny's cheek in a soft caress, it feels like fireworks going off against the night sky. Johnny is a lost cause. All he wants is Taeyong.

"I think we need more time," Taeyong adds, breaking Johnny's heart just a little but he clings onto the hope that it comes with. "I think that'd be good. For the both of us."

Johnny disagrees but he nods anyway. When Taeyong stands up, he follows him, out until they're in the driveway while the party goes on behind them. Johnny's heart is beating a mile a minute. He doesn't want Taeyong to go but he understands that he needs to.

It's when Taeyong turns to leave that Johnny decides to speak. "Will you let me court you then?"

Taeyong laughs halfheartedly, turning back to look at him. "It's not the nineteenth century, Johnny."

"You let me court you before."

This time Taeyong's smile is fond and, Johnny dares to say, maybe a little shy. He nods his consent, laughing again when Johnny's smile widens into a full beam before he gives a little wave. A goodbye, for now. 

When Mark and Donghyuck find him, Johnny no longer wants to strangle them and instead treats them to supper. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Johnny wastes no time in getting his game back up, though he does slip in two days between the night of the party and the day he drops a question after the good morning texts he'd been sending Taeyong.

_ Dinner and movie tonight? _ Taeyong's response came five minutes later;  _ I close at 7. _

Johnny thinks it's a good start. 

He books a movie he  _ thinks _ Taeyong would enjoy and then a table in Taeyong's favorite restaurant, hoping it's still his favorite restaurant. It isn't too fancy so Johnny makes sure to dress casually. 

He's just a tad bit nervous. There's something about the fact that this isn't the first time that makes him wonder if he'd do as well as he did before. How long would it take for it to be acceptable to kiss Taeyong? How long would it take for it to be even remotely okay to go back to old tendencies, where his hand would find Taeyong's to hold?

It's much to think about but Johnny tries to focus on the fact that he's given the chance to do this again and so he won't waste it. 

His car pulls into the parking lot fifteen minutes before seven and it's only because he's never ever been late that he doesn't hesitate about climbing out of the car and meeting Taeyong in his shop.

When Taeyong sees him, his eyes flickered to the watch on his wrist but then recognition colors his face. "Never a second late, are you?"

Johnny beams. "You know me."

"Give me a second," Taeyong says, his own smile wide. "I'll just clean up at the back and then I'm all yours."

_ All mine, all mine, all mine _ . It's the only thing that plays on a loop in his head as he waits for Taeyong to finish up.

When Taeyong finally reappears, he looks freshened up, sparkle in his eyes and a twinkle in his smile and as he locks up the shop, Johnny realizes, for the nth time, that he's still very much in love with Taeyong.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"The ending of that movie was so… unsatisfying," Taeyong is saying, his nose scrunched up in the way that he does it whenever he's unhappy. "They could have just ended up together, couldn't they?"

Johnny finds himself nodding, "Yeah, totally."

Had he truly paid attention to the movie? Guilty. He'd been too focused on how close they had been and how easy it was to pretend there hadn't been thousands of miles between them and a heartbreak that came with. Taeyong was so, so close. 

"You didn't pay attention, did you?" Taeyong asks but there's no sign of annoyance on his face, which clearly tells Johnny that he knows Johnny well enough to tell if he was focusing or not.

Johnny flashes him an apologetic smile. "It was your kind of movie. I picked it specifically for you."

Taeyong rolls his eyes with a shake of his head, a smile on his lips. "Thanks but I think I would've enjoyed your kind of movie too."

"But then you wouldn't be paying attention, would you?" Johnny teases him with a nudge to his shoulder. "I wanted to make tonight nice."

At this, Taeyong smiles at him just a little wider, stopping midstep to turn to Johnny. "You know it doesn't take much to please me. We could've just gone for ice cream and I'd have been happy with that."

Johnny stares at Taeyong now, at the way his lips are stretched into that pretty smile and how his eyes seem to twinkle under the moonlight. Something aches in his bones; a longing to hold the boy he's still much in love with. Taeyong's beauty is unmatched and it's almost physically painful.

"I know," Johnny says. "I didn't want to do the bare minimum. We haven't done this in three years."

"It didn't feel like three years," Taeyong says. They should be walking, Johnny thinks, but he stays there while Taeyong continues. "It doesn't feel like you left the city."

"I'm here to stay."

Taeyong's wide eyes are like shiny buttons, looking into his with glimmering hope. "Really?"

Johnny nods his head and reaches out to take Taeyong's hand in his own. He stares at Taeyong's fingers, lets his digits interlock with them. "If you give me the chance, I'd make it right again. You can take as much time as you need, T. I'll be right here. I'll be waiting. I'd wait forever if I have to."

And he would. He knows he would. Taeyong is worth everything. He'd give up everything he has now if it means he'd get to spend a  _ day _ with Taeyong, let alone an eternity. 

Taeyong gives his hand a squeeze, speaking softly. "I just want you to know that I wasn't hurt. I mean, it hurt that it came to a point where we had to separate but I've never blamed you for it. I understood and I'll always understand."

"Thank you," Johnny whispers, thumb caressing the spot on Taeyong's palm. "I hope… that you'll give me the chance to make it right again."

He's met with Taeyong's blinding smile. "I'm here, aren't I?" 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Over the next couple of weeks, Johnny and Taeyong go on several dates and it feels like how it used to feel back when they had just started seeing each other. The comfort is there, thankfully, and there's no longer the same nervous silence that used to fill up the spaces between them before they fell in love.

It seems to Johnny that Taeyong grows more and more beautiful each day. It's only right that he's a florist, arranging flowers while looking like a flower himself. Whenever Johnny's free from work, he makes it a routine to visit Taeyong at the shop.

"What does it mean if someone gives you a pansy flower?" Johnny asks one night as he perches himself by the counter while Taeyong arranges a flower bouquet someone had ordered.

"What color?"

Johnny's mouth twists, trying to remember the flower someone had left on his desk at work. "Yellow."

Taeyong turns his head to look at Johnny, brows raised. "You've got an admirer at work?"

"What? What does it mean?"

The boy shrugs. "Yellow pansy says  _ 'I'm thinking of you _ ' so I'm guessing someone is crushing on you."

"Oh," Johnny hums, watching as Taeyong turns back to work on the bouquet. His shoulders had slumped, somehow, and he isn't working with the same eagerness he had just five minutes ago. "You okay?"

"Yep," Taeyong is quick to say, nodding his head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Amused, Johnny gets off from leaning against the counter to go over to the flower arranging table, pretending to take interest in the flowers laid out. "Are you jealous?"

Taeyong looks up then, a brow quirked up. "Should I be jealous?"

"You sound jealous."

The sigh that leaves Taeyong sounds too close to annoyed and Johnny knows his assumption is right. It's cute, he thinks, but there's no reason for Taeyong to be envious. His entire heart belongs to him. Instead of responding, Taeyong continues to work on his bouquet. 

"Hey," Johnny murmurs then, reaching up to brush. back the boy's hair. "Whoever that could be, I don't want them like I want you."

Taeyong's cheeks flush pink, causing Johnny's smile to widen before he presses a kiss to that same cheek. "I'll see you tonight for dinner, yeah?"

He doesn't wait for Taeyong to respond before he leaves, sure to toss the flowers he finds on his desk into the bin or give it to Taeyong next time. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Hyung, you coming to Ten hyung's party?" Donghyuck is asking in the middle of sipping at his kimchi stew, sitting cross-legged on the floor while Mark transfers more of the meat from his bowl into Donghyuck's. "He said if you don't come he'll have to commit murder."

Johnny snickers, eyes on his phone since Taeyong seems to be free and replying to him within a minute or two. "Is that his way of saying he missed me?"

Mark laughs, nodding. "Probably. Also even if you do go to the party, he's going to kill you anyway. For not going to see him immediately."

"I was busy!"

Donghyuck scoffs, mouth full. "Busy courting Taeyong hyung, we know. Oh, why don't you bring him? It'll be so fun!"

As if on cue, Taeyong's message comes true, asking Johnny if he has any plans over the weekend. Johnny takes only a moment to consider Donghyuck's suggestion, typing a reply and sending it immediately.  _ 'Party at Ten's with me?' _

Taeyong's reply came about thirty seconds later, a quick  _ 'pick me up at six?' _ and Johnny knows it's a date. His smile, apparently, is enough to tell the two boys that Taeyong would be coming with them.

"Are you guys back together yet?" Donghyuck asks, finishing up with his dinner. 

Johnny shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe."

"I'm glad you guys talked it out," Mark says, his dinner bowl empty and now enjoying the leftover watermelon slices they have prepared. "You moving back into your old apartment maybe?"

"Possibly," Johnny says softly, the idea of it making him just a little excited. "Most of my things are still there, I think. We just need time."

"Aw, man," Donghyuck fakes a whine. "You mean to say when you go back we won't get free dinner anymore? What a bummer. It's like having your dad go off and get married."

Johnny laughs, rolling his eyes and throwing a pillow at the boy, accidentally hitting his bottle water instead. "Shut up, I'm not your dad. Besides, Taeyong loves you guys. Just drop by whenever."

"And turn it into walking in on your parents having sex? No thanks!"

"Gross!" Mark grimaces though he does share a laugh with Donghyuck like it's some kind of inside joke. "No, dude, I'd rather jump off a cliff."

"Grow up," Johnny says as he gets off the couch, no real bite to his words though he does throw them a little smile. "At least I'd be getting laid."

He won't even add the fact that he's heard them a couple of times when they don't notice that he's home, to spare them from the embarrassment, but Johnny knows he has something to blackmail them with if the teasing continues.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The first thing Johnny does when he sees Taeyong step out from the lobby of his apartment come Saturday night is to stare at the boy, maybe a little longer than appropriate. 

He can't take all the blame, in his defense; he'd noticed Taeyong's hair had gotten longer over the past few weeks but staring at him now, all he could think is that Taeyong looks absolutely stunning with the longer strands dyed a reddish brown, looking soft and silky and pushed back so they don't cover his eyes. He has a wide smile on his lips. Pretty.

When Taeyong reaches his car and he still doesn't say anything, the boy pouts. "D'you hate it?"

"What? No!" Johnny quickly shakes his head. "No, no, no. God, no. You look good, baby. Did you do that today?"

Taeyong smiles then, a little shyly. "I booked an appointment this morning and had it done. Are you sure it looks okay on me?"

"Babe," Johnny laughs then, his hands automatically going up to cup the younger's face. "You're gorgeous. Absolutely, one hundred percent out of this world. Didn't you see me die just now?"

Taeyong laughs too, shoving Johnny off playfully and sticking his tongue out to mask his reserve as he goes around to get into the passenger side of the car. Johnny climbs in as well and when Taeyong's buckled in, he sees the same smile still stretched across his face. 

When they got to Ten's ridiculously huge house, the party's already started. People are at every corner of the place; out front in the yard, back at the pool, the first floor going up to the second. It's impossible to find Donghyuck or Mark, let alone Ten, who must be preoccupied with everything needed taken care of. 

Johnny has a hand curled around Taeyong's wrist so he doesn't lose him, and maybe just a tad bit possessively, because Taeyong is looking like a whole buffet in his whole getup; silky white shirt he left a few buttons undone, exposing his collarbone and a pair of tight jeans that hugged his thighs. People with eyes could tell just how many of these idiots might shoot a shot. 

He didn't realize just how boring parties could get when you have your eyes on someone and only wants to talk to them. And all he wants to do is talk to Taeyong. They do talk, or try to, over the loud music, but eventually all the noise makes Johnny irritable. 

"Wanna go somewhere a little quieter?" He asks, leaning closer so Taeyong could hear him better. "There's a room upstairs that Ten won't let anyone he doesn't trust use."

Taeyong is quick to nod, clearly wanting to get away from the crowd and the blasting music as much as Johnny does. He takes it as a cue to pull Taeyong up the stairs with him, the younger following quietly.

Unlike the second floor, the third is deserted. Johnny knows Ten reserves the rooms here for close friends if they decide to crash and he'd been here enough times before to know which room has the nicest view. It's a perk of being friends with Ten, who he still couldn't find even now. 

When he leads Taeyong to the room at the end of the corridor, he opens it and lets Taeyong step in first before he locks the door behind them.

"How rich is Ten?" Taeyong asks, turning to look at Johnny with a look of disbelief on his face. "This room is bigger than our apartment."

Johnny laughs, going over to the balcony door that opens up to a view of the beach downhill. "I forgot how good it looks from here."

"If I had a view like this, I'd never leave the house," Taeyong says with another laugh, his smile soft and Johnny thinks he looks like… Like a star.

Noticing Johnny staring, Taeyong's eyes meet his. "What is it, Johnny?"

"Nothing," Johnny shakes his head, reaching out to brush back Taeyong's hair. "You just look really good tonight. Makes me wanna kiss you."

Even under the moonlight, Johnny could see pink dusting Taeyong's cheeks. "You can kiss me, if you'd like."

He'd kissed Taeyong a million times before so he wonders why his heart is beating a little too fast against his chest, as if this would be the first time. He doesn't dive right in, instead allowing the back of his fingers to caress the soft of Taeyong's cheek. 

It's like a magnetic pull, the way they lean closer to each other without even realizing it. Taeyong's head tilts up, soft, gentle. Johnny is about to press his lips to Taeyong's when the younger speaks. 

"You're so handsome," He whispers, a little too breathily that Johnny couldn't help but chuckle. 

Taeyong smiles and Johnny doesn't waste any more time as he leans down and kisses him. It feels new and refreshing, like kissing for the first time. Taeyong's hand comes up to curl around the front of Johnny's shirt and Johnny deepens the kiss when Taeyong's mouth parts, allowing him in. He kisses into his mouth, his own hand rose to wrap around the boy's jaw only so he could keep him in place.

Unlike the first time they've ever kissed, many years ago, this time there is a wordless need to be closer, to feel each other's skin under the pads of their fingers and Johnny  _ takes _ in the way he kisses Taeyong with added fervor, an intensified hunger he didn't know he was suffering from until now.

It's the little whimper that leaves Taeyong that prompts Johnny into taking it another step further. Without breaking the kiss, he leads Taeyong back into the room, hands working on the silk shirt that falls off Taeyong's shoulders like a soft caress. 

Taeyong's deft fingers undo the buttons of Johnny's shirt, all while he swirls his tongue around Johnny's, tasting him, drinking him in. They don't stop until the back of Taeyong's knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls upon the flush mattress. It's only then that their kiss breaks and Johnny takes this time to remove his shirt, tossing it aside and watching as Taeyong moves back, further up the bed.

Without wasting another second, Johnny leans over and kisses Taeyong again, softer this time, lips trailing over his sharp jawline and down the column of his neck. There's something about the way Taeyong has his eyes closed, head thrown back while Johnny sucks a red mark onto his collarbone, that makes him twitch in his jeans. 

God, he's missed this.

Johnny wants all of Taeyong. He wants every inch of him; from the tips of his hair to the rest of him that makes him  _ Taeyong _ , so he takes. He takes and he takes and he takes, as long as Taeyong lets him. 

Leaving a trail of red hickies along Taeyong's collarbone, Johnny kisses his way down to his chest, where his mouth closes around Taeyong's nipple. Taeyong keens, sensitive, fueling Johnny's need to pleasure him. He flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud and listens as Taeyong's gasps fill the room.

He pays the same amount of attention on his other nipple, so much that when he deems it enough, Taeyong is already trembling, cock straining against his pants. Johnny leans up to kiss him, smiling against his mouth. "I got you, yeah?"

Taeyong nods, cheeks flushed a darker pink and lips full, swollen from their kiss. His eyes are hooded, pink tongue slipping out to lick over his upper lip and Johnny thinks he might go insane.

He makes his way down once again, kissing along the middle of the younger's torso, until he reaches his navel, where he presses softer kisses onto whilst working on the button and zipper of his jeans. Taeyong lifts his hips to help Johnny pull the pair down and off his legs. Soft thighs, soft skin.

_ Soft, soft, soft. _

Taeyong is already hard and leaking from all the stimulation, biting down onto his plump lower lip and gasping as soon as Johnny kisses his inner thigh. It's all Johnny needs to guide his legs apart, exposing his rim, pink and pretty, like the rest of him. The moans he lets out when Johnny licks over the puckered skin are now imprinted within the beds of his memories, there for him to return to should he ever need it. 

He spends some time just lapping at his entrance, wide tongue swiping over the surface and slicking it up with spit before he pushes his wet muscle past the rim, eliciting another series of moans. 

When he stops to retrieve the bottle of lube he knows is stored in the drawer of the nightstand, Taeyong whines, pulling him back and down to kiss him, sloppy and needy, lips going over lips and tongue seeking Johnny's. 

Johnny lets him do what he wants to, returning the kiss even as he pours a dollop of lube onto his fingers and warms it up by rubbing them together before he reaches down and spreads it over the pink entrance. Taeyong moans at this, legs spreading a little wider, inviting. Johnny takes it as his cue.

He leans back, free hand caressing Taeyong's flat belly, easing him into comfort while his lubed fingers circle at his rim before he slowly pushes one into the male. Taeyong's entire body tenses at this, back arching off the mattress and Johnny waits for him to relax before moving his finger. 

Taeyong's breathing is fast and shallow but he urges Johnny to do more so he pushes a second finger to stretch. Taeyong keens when he curls both digits into his walls and finds the spongey spot that is his prostate, thighs quaking and chest heaving.

Johnny makes a low sound under his breath, so beyond aroused as he begins pumping the two digits in and out of Taeyong's hole. He watches with a moan at the way the ring of muscles stretch around just his two fingers, wet with lube. 

"More," Taeyong moans, hips bucking to meet Johnny's thrusts. "Please. Please. I want more."

Johnny gives him more. 

He slides a third finger into Taeyong, laughing low under his breath at the way Taeyong gasps as he stretches the boy out with his digits. He takes his time in doing so, making sure he wouldn't hurt Taeyong later on. 

It's only when Taeyong starts to squirm and whine that Johnny pulls his fingers out of him, reaching down to undo his own jeans and kicking it off so that he's as naked as Taeyong is. 

Taeyong doesn't need to be told when he sits up and spits onto his palm, leaning up to kiss Johnny once again whilst also wrapping his lubed palm around Johnny's cock. His moan is loud upon the first contact of skin against skin, hips bucking forward to fuck into Taeyong's fist. 

They continue to kiss as Taeyong strokes him, slicking him up with lube until he's leaking angrily. Their foreheads touch and Taeyong whispers against his mouth. "Fuck me, please?"

Johnny nods, rendered speechless as he leans away to take the condom from where he found the lube. Noticing his slightly shaking hands, Taeyong takes the square packet from him and tears it with his teeth. He keeps his gaze locked to Johnny's as he rolls the rubber over his tall shaft, slicks it up again before he shifts, climbing onto Johnny's lap. 

His arms wind around Taeyong's slim waist, keeping him close as their lips find each other again. They kiss, an act of affection they've been deprived of for the longest time and it's as they do that Johnny reaches down to guide his shaft to Taeyong's rim. 

He teases at the puckered skin for a moment, rubbing over the stretched entrance before he pushes in slowly, eliciting the prettiest sounds from the younger, whose arms cling to him and whose lips kiss along his jaw.

It's Taeyong who moves, arms around Johnny's neck and Johnny's around his waist as he gyrates his hips. Slow, careful circles at first before he picks up the pace and begins lifting and dropping his hips, creating the most delicious friction as Johnny's thick shaft slides in and out of his tight heat. 

Johnny lets him set the pace to start, drinking in the sight of him, of his hair bouncing with every time his hips lift and drop onto his cock. When Taeyong lets out a whine, Johnny takes over the reigns.

He pulls Taeyong off his shaft, to which the younger moans in protest, only so he could flip him over onto his front, where he then lifts his hips for him to fuck into. Large hands squeeze at each of Taeyong's cheeks, spreading them apart and watching as his hole stretches and clenches.

Deciding against going slow this time, Johnny pushes into Taeyong in a single thrust of his hips, the entirety of his cock sheathing into the younger's hole, causing Taeyong to cry out. 

"Oh my god," Taeyong sobs. "Please. Please please please. Fuck me. Please fuck me? I need you so fucking bad, Johnny."

Johnny squeezes at hips, assuring. "Shh, I got you, baby. I'm gonna fuck you so good, yeah? Gonna fuck you just like you deserve."

"Please—" Taeyong keens and Johnny watches as his eyes roll into the back of his skull when Johnny starts snapping his hips, sending his cock pounding into his slicked hole over and over again. 

It's easy to get lost in the pleasure of being so tightly wrapped around Taeyong's wet heat. He fucks into him with fervor, in an increasingly faster speed with each hand curled around his hips. He fucks into him with little to no mercy, to chase after the orgasm he knows they both need. 

Taeyong has his face pressed into the sheets, crying out with every time Johnny fucks into his prostate, continuously until he starts to beg. "M'gonna cum. Please let me cum. M'so close… Johnny—"

If anything, Johnny only picks up his pace, pummeling into the boy at an almost inhuman speed until he feels the familiar twist of pleasure in his belly, reaching closer and closer to his own climax.

"Cum for me, baby," He moans, not slowing down as he chases after his release. "Cum for me. Cum on my cock." 

It doesn't take Taeyong long to start shaking, his orgasm causing his smaller frame to tremble with every spurt of release he stains the sheets with, moaning and mewling pathetically. 

It's a different kind of pleasure being able to watch Taeyong spill over and knowing he'd been the one to push him to the edge. It makes the pleasure he feels grow tenfold and he's grunting as he fucks into Taeyong's abused hole in search of his own release.

He's so close to finally spilling when Taeyong speaks up, almost incoherent. "In my mouth, please. Want you to cum in my mouth."

"Fuck," Johnny groans, pulling out of the younger and watching as Taeyong quickly gets onto his knees, tongue out as he waits. Johnny slips off the rubber and tosses it away before his fingers curl around his cock and he starts to jack off, moaning at the way Taeyong's staring up at him. "Fuck, baby."

With only a dozen or so pumps of his cock, Johnny is cumming, his release shooting over Taeyong's tongue though some still land over his cheeks. 

When he finally stops, panting and trying to catch his breath, Johnny couldn't help the smile that forms on his lips when Taeyong has the decency tkto smile shyly at him, as if he hadn't just swallowed his cum.

"Kiss me," Taeyong says and Johnny doesn't hesitate to pull the boy up for another lip lock. 

He could taste himself on Taeyong's tongue but it isn't  _ new _ and this isn't new and he's overcome with the fact that they are here again, together and not apart like the past three years.

When they pull apart for air, Johnny asks it aloud. "So, are we back together?"

Taeyong laughs, a tinkle of giggles as he pecks Johnny's lips. Once, twice, three times. "I literally just begged for you to cum in my mouth, Johnny."

"Yes, then?"

Another laugh but with a nod this time. "Yes."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Johnny has been nervous before. He knows he has been nervous before, like when he was seven, walking into class to do a show and tell and talk about his favorite robot toy. Or when he was fifteen and he had to go up on stage to receive an award.

Or when he was in the last year of college and he'd wondered if Taeyong would reject him when he asked him out. He didn't, obviously, but Johnny has been nervous before. He knows and remembers that.

Yet, at the same time, he doesn't think he'd ever been  _ this _ nervous.

There are many, many possibilities that he'd be the one out of ten men to get stood up on his own wedding day. The chance is very slim because he knows Taeyong would never do that, but his mind is a cruel place that likes to think of those possibilities.

He inhales and exhales, feeling clammy as he stood on the altar, his friends lining the steps behind him as groomsmen. Mark and Donghyuck had been tbe first ones Johnny asked to be groomsmen, followed by Ten, his boyfriend Kun, both lovely friends of Johnny's. And of course there is Jaehyun, his best friend standing as his best man. 

Now what is it exactly that he's worried about? Taeyong wouldn't abandon him. Maybe he's afraid of bawling in front of his friends and family.

He decides that that's it.

Except when Taeyong finally appears at the other end of the aisle, Johnny forgets that he shouldn't be bawling when his vision quickly blurs, a clear sign he's already too late. 

Taeyong is beautiful and he'd thought Taeyong looked beautiful when he'd gotten down on one knee and proposed a year ago but Taeyong seems to grow more and more with each passing day. It hurts in the sense that Johnny's heart and soul long to have him imprinted on his skin and in the recesses of his mind and every single fiber of his being. 

It hurts because the most he  _ can  _ do is hold Taeyong as close to him as he possibly could and remind him every day that he is so loved, that he is so beautiful, that he is the one thing that Johnny finds utterly unmatched in a lot of different ways.

His eyes burn even though his lips are smiling, watching as Taeyong walks down the aisle. It isn't the biggest wedding but the closest family and friends have all been invited. 

Taeyong's hair is dyed silver now, growing a little mullet that he'd spent a long time considering cutting off for the wedding but eventually decided to keep. Johnny would have loved it either way but he won't deny that it makes Taeyong look badass.

A badass groom on his wedding day. Huh. 

When Taeyong reaches him, a smile on his lips and sparkles in his eyes, Johnny notices he's already shed a couple of tears, dampening his cheeks that he wipes at gently using the back of his hand. Taeyong takes his hand as an act of assurance, smiling a little wider when Johnny lets out a soft laugh. 

While his ears listen as the officiant starts off the ceremony, his eyes stay locked to Taeyong's, struck by his beauty and afraid this moment would be gone too soon. In any other occurrences, it would have been awkward to be standing here in a room full of people but all Johnny feels is happy.

When they are cued to speak their vows, Taeyong goes first.

"I once read a book I used to love that instilled the belief within me that love is blind, that it can be unseeing, overwhelming and consuming. When I first met you, I was ready for all that's mentioned above. I was ready to be blinded, I was ready to be consumed, and in a way, it did consume me because I was young and excited with the idea of love that when you stood before me, all I see is possibility after possibility." Taeyong reads off the vows he'd written in prior, voice shaking just a little.

He continues, "But being with you taught me that love is eye opening, it is not blind. Being with you made me realize that I'm capable of more than I thought I was and being with you made me reach potentials I wouldn't have had the confidence to had you not held my hand and kept me afloat. Being with you taught me that love is full of challenges and a lot of patience. Being with you taught me that it is absolutely and terrifyingly lonely to walk my journey on this earth without you."

Taeyong looks up then, to smile at Johnny, eyes wide and glistening. "So to start, I will thank you. For loving me at my best and even more at my worst. For holding my hand when I'm facing the storm, for reminding me that I'm stronger than I think I am. And for all of those, I promise to love you, like I have loved you since the first day I realized I loved you, like I have loved you since even before I knew. I promise to be present, in mind and in soul, physically and emotionally, so that we can walk together until our time here ends."

By the time he is done, Johnny is teary but smiling so wide his cheeks are starting to hurt. He laughs when he sees Taeyong's best man, Doyoung, sniffles and wipes at his eyes, to which everyone else followed suit and Doyoung could only smile. 

Johnny knows him as Taeyong's best friend throughout his childhood and all through high school and college. Next to him, there's Yuta, Jungwoo, Sicheng and Yangyang, all of which he knows Taeyong considers family.

It's heartwarming to know Taeyong is surrounded by the people he loves on his most important day. This feels like a dream and Johnny's standing on the fine line between happiness and fear, fear that this is only just that; a dream.

But Taeyong is squeezing his hands again and it's enough to tell Johnny that this is real.

It is his wedding.

He clears his throat then, retrieving the folded paper he keeps inside his pocket, so worn down from all the times he'd opened it up to make sure he wrote it well. His heart is beating so fast, he's pretty sure Taeyong could hear it.

"I have never been good with words," Johnny starts, his fingers trembling just a little bit. "But I think in the times that we've been together, learning and growing, you've taught me how to speak, how to express what I feel, so I can sleep better at night. Now, I know I have made many mistakes and I have hurt you more times than I could count, and even though they are never intentional, I carried that guilt for a long time. Still, every time, you forgive me. I learned, through your forgiveness, that love is forgiving. Love is understanding. Love is coming home after being away for a long time, to your open arms. Love is welcoming in the sense that you will always make time for me, for us. Love is shelter and love is you, who is kind and caring, who loves with your entire heart, who I'm lucky enough to have."

Taeyong reaches over then to give his hand a squeeze. Johnny laughs softly, nervous and feeling his throat constrict as tears stain his cheeks. "I will make one promise today and that is to keep you safe. I promise you will be safe with my love because my love for you is an endless safety net to catch you whenever you may fall. I will keep you safe physically, emotionally, and in every sense of the word. I love you and I'm so, so happy we get to spend this part of an eternity together."

Like Johnny, Taeyong's eyes are red too, glistening with tears but he smiles and mouths a quiet ' _ I love you' _ . The officiant announces for the ring bearers to come forward after their exchange of ' _ I do' _ s, Jaehyun for Johnny and Doyoung for Taeyong. 

Johnny slips the ring onto Taeyong's finger first, a simple silver band that sits perfectly around Taeyong's digit. Taeyong does the same onto his and once the officiant announces them married, Johnny doesn't waste time as he pulls Taeyong in to seal it with a kiss. 

The crowd celebrates them with applause and Johnny thinks, with his forehead pressed against Taeyong's and his husband, his  _ husband _ , smiling against his mouth, that it had all been worth it. Every laugh and every pain that they shared, every second it took for them to get here, it was worth it.

Taeyong is worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnyongclub) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/johnyongclub)!


End file.
